


You're My Bandaid

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Ryo looks after Kame after he injures his finger





	You're My Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of 2017 when Kame fractured his finger on the set of "Final Cut"

_Idiot_

Kame frowned down at the text he'd just received from Nishikido. It could only be about his finger. 'News travels fast,' he thought. He was already irritated - at the fact that he injured himself, that he couldn't cover for it, leading the press to report on it badly; but worse, that it might affect the filming.

 _Thanks for your concern_ , he typed back and hoped the sarcasm came through loud and clear.

Against his usual custom, Kame found himself checking his messages as soon as he was able between scenes, despite the fact he was in the middle of work. It was mostly well wishes from friends, coworkers or other Johnnies, but nothing further came in from Ryo. Somehow that pissed him off more and when he had to do a scene where he let his anger out it came more naturally than usual. At least the director was happy. He flopped down into his chair and automatically grabbed for his phone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself before he looked at the screen. But there was nothing. 

\--- 

Kame walked down the hall to his apartment. He was tired and his finger was throbbing - the painkillers had worn off a while ago. As he neared his door he noticed a figure on the floor leaning against the wall. The figure looked up as he approached and Kame's breath caught in his throat. Ryo.

Ryo's eyes travelled up and down Kame's form, pausing when they reached Kame's hand, his look hardening in anger. He jumped up and Kame had to resist the urge to take a step back as he came closer. But Ryo merely plucked the keys out of Kame's uninjured hand and turned back to the door, opening it and ushering Kame inside. Then they were both squeezed into Kame's genkan as they removed their shoes and coats. He struggled for a moment with the fastenings on his jacket, but then Ryo was in his space, helping. Kame stared down at the top of Ryo's black mop of hair. 

"Thanks," Kame mumbled softly as Ryo lifted his head and pushed the jacket off Kame's shoulders. Their eyes met and there was a softness in Ryo's expression that Kame wasn't used to seeing. 

Ryo kissed him then, gently, like he was fragile. It momentarily threw Kame for a loop because that wasn't usually how their encounters went. Still, Kame succumbed, opening up to Ryo and letting him in, his tongue exploring Kame's mouth.

"Are you worried about me?" Kame asked once the kiss broke. It seemed a strange concept, but there wasn't really any other explanation for Ryo's behaviour. Rather than answer, Ryo kissed him again, pushing him back against the door. 

"It's just a finger. I won't break. I promise." He wasn't sure that Ryo was even listening, having moved on to kissing down Kame's neck, his fingers working at the buttons on Kame's shirt now. Kame's not sure he cared anymore either as his heart rate increased and blood flushed through his veins. He'd always been susceptibly easy for Ryo.

Ryo didn't try to remove the shirt but shifted his hands downward, feeling along the lines of Kame's sides until he was gripping Kame's waist, quite hard. That was more like usual, but just as the grip started to become painful, Ryo let go, his hand came up to grab Kame's uninjured hand and, gently again, led him into the apartment.

"Are you hungry?" Ryo asked as they passed the kitchen.

Kame shook his head, but Ryo wasn't looking at him.

Ryo nodded as if he knew what Kame had answered anyway. It seemed he had one destination in mind and it was one Kame wasn't going to complain about. He briefly wondered what Ryo would have done if he'd said yes. 

They reached the bedroom and Ryo turned towards him again, his free hand coming up to cup Kame's face. "Is this okay?" he asked tentatively.

To prove he wasn't some fragile flower, Kame decided to take some control - he pushed Ryo down onto the bed and climbed atop him before kissing him intensely. The fingers on his right hand found the edge of Ryo's T-shirt and started to pull it up. He found this was a lot harder one handed but Ryo raised himself up slightly and helped Kame remove it. The strapping on his hand made it feel a little weird about how he should place it, but he ignored it in favour of kissing down Ryo's chest. He licked at Ryo's nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Below him Ryo gasped at the sensation, his left hand coming up to bury itself in Kame's hair. Kame stayed there a while, kissing, licking, sucking and occasionally nipping at Ryo's nipple. He could feel Ryo's erection growing even through his jeans. He switched to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Ryo's breathing was getting harsher under Kame's ministrations, so Kame decided it was time to move on, trailing his tongue down Ryo's abs, circling around his belly button, until he hit the top of Ryo's jeans. He brought his hand up to unbutton the jeans but he couldn't seem to manage it. He was sure he'd undone buttons one-handed plenty of times in his life, but that now that he needed to be able to do it, it was suddenly impossible. He growled in frustration.

Ryo's hand moved to his shoulder and squeezed gently, causing Kame to look up. Ryo's eyes widened at the expression that must have been showing on Kame's face. 'Way to go, Kame,' he thought to himself. He was ruining the moment, he was sure of it. 

"Hey, let me help with that." Ryo smiled. He pushed on Kame's shoulder, where his hand still rested, indicating Kame should hop off. Kame moved until he was standing at the end of the bed. Ryo sat up and shifted until he was sitting on the edge. He reached out, his fingers gripping the belt loops on Kame's jeans and pulled him closer. He made swift work of Kame's button and pulled down the zipper, divesting Kame of the garment, then got to work on his own. Kame tried not to be too disappointed that Ryo was managing it so easily. After all this was what they both wanted.

Kame figured he could at least be useful while waiting for Ryo to wriggle out of his own jeans, so he moved to off to the bedside table to grab the lube, depositing it back in Ryo's hands as he once again climbed over him pushing him back down onto the bed. 

He kissed Ryo again then. He could feel Ryo's finger, slick now with lube trailing down his back towards his entrance. Kame tried to relax as Ryo's finger circled his hole - he focused on the kiss, the way Ryo's tongue swirled around his, the way his other hand, back in Kame's hair, seemed to push him down as if he wanted Kame even closer than he was. Still, Kame couldn't help but gasp as Ryo's finger finally entered him. Ryo paused but Kame wriggled to show he was okay, the movement causing Ryo's finger to go deeper. Ryo took the hint and slowly began moving his finger in and out, opening Kame up. Ryo took his time prepping Kame, so much so that at some point - maybe when Ryo added a third finger - Kame had to stop kissing Ryo, his breath becoming too erratic and his mind to overtaken with need to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Ryo's fingers inside him.

"Ryo," Kame panted, his breathing heavy. "I need…"

Ryo took the hint. removing his fingers, and Kame sat up again, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount on his hand before taking hold of Ryo's cock and coating it thoroughly. Ryo moaned as Kame worked, but that was nothing compared to the noise he made as Kame lifted himself up and then lowered himself down slowly onto Ryo's cock. Ryo's hands came up to settle on Kame's hips and Kame placed his own on Ryo's chest to steady himself. Then he slowly began to move. Ryo bucked his hips up to meet Kame's and they set a steady rhythm, one that was all sorts of yes. In fact Kame found himself almost chanting it as one of Ryo's hands came around to grab his cock and pump it in time to their movements. 

Kame could feel his orgasm building and from the way Ryo was moaning beneath him, he wasn't far off either. Kame increased his pace and Ryo matched him. Ryo's hand on his cock squeezed and his thumb ran over the tip and that was enough to tip Kame over the edge his come spurted onto Ryo's chest and his muscles clamped down on Ryo's cock. With one final thrust, Ryo came too.   
\-----

"Does it hurt?" Ryo asked. They were curled up in bed and Kame could feel Ryo's fingers as they traced a path down his arm, stopping just short of where the cast started, before moving slowly back up again.

Kame shrugged. "The painkillers help." And it's not like he hadn't suffered worse injuries in the course of his work. 

"Wuss," Ryo replied but there was no heat to it. They both knew how it went in this industry. "You should try breaking your arm sometime."

"No thanks," Kame replied. "It's more frustrating than anything," he admitted after a minute.   
His concert tour had finished successfully, he'd landed this drama role and while nothing was one hundred percent confirmed yet, KAT-TUN would probably use the ending song as their comeback single. 

"You want everything to be perfect."

"No." He couldn't let that one go. He knew that's how people saw him - a perfectionist, but it's not entirely the truth. "I just don't want to let anyone down."

Ryo looked at him as if Kame had just said the stupidest thing he's ever heard. "You won't," he stated emphatically.

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

A lump formed in Kame's throat. "Ryo," he breathed.

"I," Ryo paused, his teeth biting down into his lower lip. "I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day." He turned away, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed as if he was going to leave. "Don't make me say it Kamenashi,"

Kame grabbed his hand to stop him. "I won't," he assured. He was pretty sure he got the message Ryo didn't want to convey anway. It warmed his heart. "Thanks."

Ryo sat on the edge of the bed silently.

"You have to go back to Osaka." It wasn't a question. Kame knew Ryo had filming for Janiben. He shouldn't really have come at all. Kame was grateful and more that he had, but he wished more than anything that Ryo could stay longer. Johnnies lives and schedules, however, very rarely let sentiment sway them.

Ryo, surprisingly, shook his head. "I fly back in the morning."

"Then what…?"

"Just trying not to jump your bones again. You need rest."

Kame laughed. He sat up too, throwing his arms around Ryo's neck and pressed himself against Ryo's back. He started peppering Ryo's neck with kisses and in between he murmured, as seductively as he could, 

"I already told you, I'm not that fragile."

Ryo turned his head to catch Kame's lips with his own, toppling them back down onto the bed in the process. He rolled so he was on top of Kame, his weight pressing down, making their still naked bodies touch in all the right places.

"If you say so."


End file.
